Memory that is not necessarily based on silicon, including resistance random access memory, is showing great promise as an emerging technology. The memory can be based on two-dimensional circuits, or three-dimensional (3D) circuits that include stacked, multiple layers of interconnected two-dimensional arrays (2D) of memristive elements. Such circuitry can provide potential solutions for increasing the performance and planar density of integrated circuits.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.